Choose
by MuderBurger
Summary: Trevor is jealous of a certain two half Vampire's secret relationship. Tripp/Trevor slight Tripp/Rocco let me know if i should make another chapter!


They had decided to keep it to themselves. They hadn't even let Claude or Kat know, but somehow, I found out. At first it was nothing to me. I saw them making out as they walked to the graveyard. It was one more thing that was wrong with them. But then it was one more thing that was wrong with me. After seeing them, I thought of Tripp constantly. I would find myself looking up when he walked in. What was he wearing that day? I wonder what kind of music he's listening to. What does he see in Rocco? Will he ever see it in me?

My gaze would linger on him as he walked alone to science, or sometimes I would follow him to the graveyard. Anything to see him. He never noticed me. Part of me wished he would though; like in Dracula when Mina looked up and noticed the dead prince staring at her from the crowd. I was chasing someone I couldn't have. Should I ever come close enough to tell him, maybe even touch him; Rocco would bash my skull in.

I was following him to graveyard again. He was walking quickly. A lot faster then usual. He wasn't even listening to his IPod, which he normally always sang quietly to. (He was a good singer) I moved swiftly behind him, trying to keep quiet. He was going to meet Rocco. I knew it.

We reached the cemetery, and seeing the muscular punked out teen leaning against the gate, I ducked out of sight, but made sure I could still see them.

Rocco pulled Tripp into and tight hug, kissing him roughly, but in a gentle sort of manner. I felt anger rise up inside me, wishing, for some reason, that it was me holding the blond Goth kid in that embrace. Tripp muttered something that I couldn't catch, and Rocco smirked, kissing him again. They climbed the fence, not even bothering to unlock it, and disappeared.

I talked to him. I stopped him on his way home (where ever _that _was) and spoke to him.

"Tripp?"

He jumped about a foot, and spun around, his eyes dilating in slight fear. "What do you want?!" he demanded, backing away from me.

"I just want to talk."

Tripp almost relaxed. "About?" he still had that distrustful look on his face.

"You…uh…you and Rocco huh?" I asked awkwardly.

If he had any color in his face left, it had drained away. "H-How did you know?"

"I saw you guys. Couple weeks ago."

Tripp suddenly looked pissed off with me. God he was cute when he was mad. "Great. Well you can just forget about that now."

"Tripp-" I began.

"Drop it."

"I wanted-"

"It never happened!"

"What do you see in him?!?" I snarled.

I could have sworn that he was afraid now. "I'm…I'm gonna go now, Trevor. You don't look so good. Go home."

"I've been following you." I admitted. "Everyday since I saw Rocco kiss you."

Tripp had backed away from me nervously. He was staring at me as though I was insane. I knew he would never accept me then. Willingly.

"Tripp…. I think-I think I love you."

"Shut up."

I stared. His voice sounded almost broken, like he was going to cry. "I don't want to choose between you and Rocco. Rocco came first. He likes me. He doesn't say stuff about me; he isn't ashamed of liking me. You just don't-you just…" he stopped talking, scared if he continued he might break down. "I don't love you as much as I do Rocco." He whispered.

I grabbed his arm, jerking him forwards, and kissing him hard. He gave a surprised, muffled yelp, his entire body freezing up. Even though he hadn't wanted to, I knew I was making him choose: Me, or Rocco. Tripp knew he couldn't have both; even though he would have chosen us both.

He began to squirm slightly, but I held him tighter, running my hands down his body, and occasionally nipping his smooth skin. "Please…" I said quietly, kissing lower. "Relax"

He trembled violently as I pulled him closer. "Stop…" he shoved me away gently. "Just stop it."

I looked at him longingly. I was sure my eyes were begging him to let me kiss him again. He shook his head, and ran into the graveyard.

"Wait! Tripp!" I called after him.

I then did the stupidest thing in the world. I chased him. I tore into the tombstone littered land, cursing angrily to myself. I had been too sudden, and I was sure Tripp was now terrified of me. His words echoed in my head. "_I don't love you as much as I do Rocco." _I ran harder. I had to find him. I had to-shit!

I dove behind a tombstone, as I saw Tripp wasn't alone. He was standing there. Rocco looked confused, and almost alarmed. Tripp was shaking, head bowed, his white blond hair falling into his eyes, and his arms wrapped tightly around himself. "Tripp? What-Is something wrong?" Rocco was grasping Tripp buy his shoulders, looking ready to crush him in a tight, warm hug.

I was jealous. Rocco could comfort him easily, just by touching him, just by speaking. Tripp broke down, letting Rocco pull him into the tight embrace, that I only wished I could give him. I could hear Rocco whispering soothingly to him as he kissed him. He slid down against a tall headstone, lifting Tripp onto his lap and rubbing his side calmingly. "It's alright." Rocco mumbled, letting Tripp continue crying silently. "Calm down…calm down…"

I left as quietly as I could, knowing I had hurt them both…


End file.
